disneynonallrealfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarzan
Tarzan ( thisissoap ) is a walking corpse, one of the many projects created by Mok and Angel, incapable of feeling pain or understanding the concept of ettiquete and emotions. Raised and taught by his creators, Tarzan never really learned how to socialize, which contributed to his weird and slightly anti-social personality. But although he was "born" at the age of eighteen, he seems to hold small fragments of someone else's memories. Maybe of the man he used to be before his death. It lives! - The creation Unlike most creatures, Tarzan wasn't born into this world. He was a project designed by Angel and Mok, who had long desired to create a human being which they could control and in both genetic and mental terms. After searching for a corpse that they believed to fit their expectations and stitching a few missing parts together, several experiments were performed until Mok and Angel finally managed to bring their pet corpse to life. They named their experiment after the first word that left his lips; Tarzan. The man seemed to have no memories or knowledge about the world around him, so everything had to be learned from scratch. It took Tarzan a long time to learn how to speak, read and count...But his basic instincts were remarkable. What he lacked in knowledge and brain, he made up for in physical strength and agility. Despite his simple mind, there was one thing Tarzan was sure about; he didn't enjoy his life with Mok and Angel. There were too many limits and restrictions not to mention that he was treated more like a pet than anything else. So, one day, Tarzan ran away and swore never to go back. There's no place like home - The School After escaping his creators, Tarzan wandered for a very long time. Many months passed until he finally found a school in the woods, hidden from the world, a safe place for the walking corpse to start a new life. As soon as he walked into the the school he realized that everyone who wondered through the halls was weird in their own special way...And although he didn't talk or know anyone, he felt relieved by the idea of not being noticed. That was until he spotted a familiar woman, Angel. He had left her and Mok only to run right back into their reach. Although she attempted to approach him a couple of times, Tarzan always tried to keep a distance, fearing the possibility of going back to the life he used to have. Nowadays, the walking corpse seems jumpy and more aggressive than he usually is, always looking over his shoulder, as if expecting Angel to throw a net over him at any second. As a student, Tarzan is far from being good at any subject besides physical education, and due to his awkward ways and reckless attitude, most students try to avoid socializing with him. But it doesn't bother the walking corpse at all. He's not much of a speaker, either way. Worn out faces - Relationships Mok - One of his creators, Tarzan fears and avoids anything or anyone related to this name. He doesn't know about Mok's "death" or even about the other experiments that lurk around the school. But, as far as Tarzan is concerned, he doesn't want to have anything to do with the subject. All he wants is to stay away from the vampire. Angel - Also one of his creators, Tarzan has recently ran into her while exploring the school. Like Mok, Angel makes Tarzan nervous and uncomfortable. He also tries to avoid any contact with her, but this is proving to be a hard task. The walking corpse feels thorn. On one hand, he fears Angel, but on the other, he feels a strange feeling of nostalgia and empathy for her. But, then again, this might be her ability to influence people talking. Omar - His younger "brother", is still a complete stranger to Tarzan. But Angel is currently planning a family meeting between the two. Unfortunately, this meeting might end up having a catastrophic end. ( more to come ) ( Abilities Dead - Tarzan does not have any "magic powers" or gifts besides being, well, a walking corpse. He does not feel physical pain, his heart does not beat, blood doesn't flow through his veins, therefore, he cannot die. If he were to miss a limb, all Tarzan would do would be stitch it back on. Agile - Although this may not count as a "special" ability, it is important to point out just how flexible and physically strong Tarzan is. His moves are confident and he has amazing reflexes, making it hard to hit or even catch the guy.